List of antagonists in the Die Hard series
This is list of characters or unnamed characters who were antagonists in the ''Die Hard'' series. Bold stands for major antagonists Die Hard Nakatomi Plaza heist [[Hans Gruber|'Hans Gruber']]: An excommunicated West German Volksfrei radical who leads a group of internationally-based thugs in a takeover and heist on Nakatomi Plaza in Los Angeles for 640,000,000 dollars in negotiable bearer bonds locked in the building's vault. *[[Karl Vreski|'Karl Vreski']]: Hans' second-in-command, who leads the hunt for John McClane in the Nakatomi Building. **Tony Vreski: Karl's younger brother. *'Theo Murell': Hans' African-American computer hacker, who unlocks the Nakatomi building's vault. **Kristoff: Theo's French assistant, who helps with opening the building's vault. *'Eddie Silverstein': Hans' American watchman who disguises himself as the building's security guard in the lobby. *[[Franco|'Franco']]: Hans' French bodyguard, who assists Karl in the hunt for McClane in the building. *[[Fritz|'Fritz']]: Hans' German bodyguard, who assists Karl to hunt McClane in the building. *[[Heinrich|'Heinrich']]: Hans' explosive expert, who plants C4 explosives on the roof of Nakatomi Building. *[[Marco|'Marco']]: Hans’ Italian hatchet man, who helps with planting C4 charges on the roof of the building. *[[Uli|'Uli']]: Hans’ Chinese hatchet man, who helps with placing C4 explosives on the roof of the building. *[[Alexander|'Alexander']]: Hans' henchman and weapons expert who keeps the hostages in check and launches missiles at the raiding police. *[[James|'James']]: Hans' henchman who keeps the hostages in check and serves as a loader for Alexander to attack the raiding police. Die Hard 2 Dulles Airport siege [[Ramon Esperanza|'Gen. Ramon Esperanza']]: A powerful drug lord and dictator of the Republic of Val Verde, who is imprisoned and being transported to the United States to face trial. *[[William Stuart|'Col. William Stuart']]: A discharged U.S. Special Forces colonel who leads of the group of mercenaries in a siege on Dulles International Airport by hacking to IAD tower's instruments and landing systems to free Esperanza from custody. **[[Garber|'Benjamin Garber']]: Colonel Stuart's second-in-command who functions the operation to free Esperanza from justice. **Baker: Stuart's mercenary who killed the church's custodian to take over the church to allow the airport equipment needed to take over Dulles control tower. **Thompson: Stuart's mercenary who serves as the systems technical expert for the makeshift airport equipment in the church. **Kahn: Stuart's mercenary who destroys the airport's Instrument Landing systems (ILS) lines and escorts Esperanza when he escapes custody. **Burke: Stuart's mercenary who set up the conduit box to power up the makeshift airport equipment and helped Kahn destroy the airport's ILS lines below. **Oswald Cochrane: Stuart's mercenary who is presumed dead, helped set up the scrambling device in the airport's luggage area to tap into the tower's systems. **Miller: Stuart's mercenary who set up the scrambling device in the airport's luggage area to tap into the tower's systems. **O'Reilly: Stuart's mercenary who leads a team to the airport's annex skywalk to oversee that the airport's new antenna array is blown up. **Sheldon: Stuart's mercenary who goes with O'Reilly's team to the annex skywalk to make sure the airport's antenna array is destroyed. **Shockley: Stuart's mercenary whose is in O'Reilly's team in the annex skywalk to oversee that the airport's antenna array is bombed. **Mulkey: Stuart's mercenary who is in O'Reilly's team in the annex skywalk to oversee that the airport's new antenna array is destroyed. *[[Major Grant|'Maj. Grant']]: The commander of Blue Light Team posing as the team sent to take down Stuart and his men, but in reality, he and his men are in league with Stuart. **Grant's group: A number of 11 members of Grant's men who are posing as a team assigned to take down Colonel Stuart, but are really are working for Stuart. **Sherman: One of said 11 members of Grant's group, was present at the church "shootout" with Colonel Stuart's forces. **Albertson: One of said 11 members of Grant's group, was present at the church "shootout" with Colonel Stuart's forces. Die Hard with a Vengeance New York bombings and Federal Reserve heist [[Simon Gruber|'Simon Gruber']]: A rogue East German Army colonel and the older brother of late Hans Gruber, who leads a group of internationally-based rogue soldiers in bombing areas of New York City via a twisted game of “Simon Says”, to distract authorities from a heist on the Federal Reserve Bank for 140,000,000,000 dollars in fundable gold bullions locked in the building’s basement. *[[Katya|'Katya']]: Simon’s mute Belarusian lover and second-in-command, who helps Simon and others rob the Federal Reserve Bank. *[[Mathias Targo|'Mathias Targo']]: Simon’s Hungarian explosive expert, who works with Simon to help heist the gold bullion in the Federal Reserve Bank. *Karl: One of Simon's henchman who poses as a security guard for the Federal Reserve Bank at the main lobby. *Otto: A Bulgarian who killed NYPD detective Ricky Walsh and takes his badge to disguise himself as a police detective. *Nils: A terrorist waiting to kill John McClane in the dump truck but was shot along with his partner Klaus. *Klaus: A terrorist waiting to kill John McClane in the dump truck but was shot along with his partner Nils. *Rolf: One of Simon's henchman who disguises himself as a policeman during the robbery of Federal Reserve Bank. *Ivan: One of Simon's henchman who disguises himself as a policeman during the robbery of Federal Reserve Bank. *Mischa: One of Simon's henchman who served as a spotter for Erik in Yankee Stadium in an attempt to assassinate John McClane and Zeus Carver upon arrival. John kills Mischa in a car chase. *Erik: One of Simon's henchmen who served as the sniper in Yankee Stadium. He was killed along with his partner Mischa. *Kurt: One of Simon's henchmen posing as a police officer. John kills him along with Karl, Gunther and Otto in the elevator. *Berndt: One of Simon's henchmen posing as a police officer and was present onboard the cargo ship. *Gunther: One of Simon's henchmen. McClane kills him along with Karl, Kurt and Otto. *Jurgens: One of Simon's henchmen. Simon gives him the mission to be the padre at the warehouse in Canada. *Roman: One of Simon's men posing as a police officer during the robbery of Federal Reserve Bank. *Dietman: One of Simon's henchman. Live Free or Die Hard Cyber-attack in America [[Thomas Gabriel|'Thomas Gabriel']]: A fired DOD lead analyst who leads the group of Internet-based terrorists to systematically shut down the United States. *[[Mai Linh|'Mai Linh']]: Gabriel's lover & second-in-command who has the hackers who unknowingly passed their algorithms killed, leads a team to take over Eastern Power Hub, the utility superstation in West Virginia to shut down power in the Eastern Seaboard. **Mai's henchman #1: That henchman accompanied Mai to take over Eastern power hub in West Virginia. **Mai's henchman #2: That henchman went with Mai to take over Eastern power hub in West MLG Virginia. * [[Emerson|'Emerson']]: Gabriel's sub-commander who leads the team to take over Woodlawn in order to download the back-up financial data. ** Russo: Gabriel's henchman who was in Emerson's group to take over Woodlawn, kidnaps Lucy McClane. **Gabriel's henchman #5: That henchman was in Emerson's group to take over Woodlawn, killed the expendable hackers, including Casper. *[[Trey|'Trey']]: Gabriel's lead hacker who is the only hacker truly in league with Gabriel. **Casper: One of Gabriel's hackers who began downloading data from Woodlawn, helped locate Lucy. **Gabriel's hackers: Some of these hackers work with Gabriel into transmitting the algorithms in order to shut down The United States. *[[Rand|'Rand']]: A French assassin with acrobatic skills who leads the assassination of the hackers who deliver their algorithms unknowingly to Gabriel. **Del: Rand's partner who took out the hackers who passed their algorithms to Gabriel. **Rand's assassin #1: One of Rand's partners who was sent to kill the hackers who passed their algorithms. **Rand's assassin #2: One of Rand's partners who was assigned to terminate the hackers who passed their algorithms. **Rand's assassin #3: One of Rand's partners who was sent to assassinate the hackers who passed their algorithms. **Rand's helicopter pilot: One of Gabriel's henchman sent to help Rand and Del search for McClane and Farrell in Washington, D.C.. *[[Robinson|'Robinson']]: Gabriel's driver who drove the semi-trailer truck to Woodlawn. A Good Day to Die Hard Weapons-grade uranium conspiracy Yuri Komarov: A former billionaire who was imprisoned years before, secretly plotted to steal the weapons-grade uranium in Chernobyl for himself. *'Irina Komarov': Komarov's daughter and henchwoman who helps her father get the weapons-grade uranium. *Vadim: One of Komarov's henchman and pilot of the Mi-24P "Hind-F" attack helicopter. *Komarov's co-pilot: The co-pilot of the Hind-F helicopter. *Komarov's navigator: The navigator of the Hind-F helicopter. *Mako: The henchman who was helping load the uranium on the Hind-F helicopter. *Komarov's henchman #1: One of the henchman who was patrolling the areas in Chernobyl. *Komarov's henchman #2: One of the henchman who was patrolling the areas in Chernobyl. *Komarov's henchman #3: One of the henchman who stood watch on the building. *Komarov's henchman #4: One of the henchmen who also stood watch on the building. *Komarov's assassin: One of Komarov's subordinates who took out Chagarin on Komarov's orders for betraying him years ago. Viktor Chagarin: A corrupt, powerful high-ranking Russian official who plans to have his former partner Yuri Komarov assassinated and take back the uranium for himself. *'Alik': Chagarin's main enforcer sent to assassinate Chagarin's former partner Yuri Komarov, remove any evidence against Chagarin and take the weapons-grade uranium in Chernobyl. **Anton: Chagarin's associate. **Alik's henchman #1: The driver of the Cougar armored vehicle, was also present in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #2: The blonde-haired henchman who fired a RPG-7 at McClane, was also in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #3: One of the men who raided the CIA safe house in Moscow. **Alik's henchman #4: One of the men who attacked the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #5: One of the men who was one of the attackers in the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #6: One of the men who raided the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #7: One of the men who was one of the attacking terrorists in the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #8: One of the men that raided the CIA safe house in Moscow. **Alik's henchman #9: One of the men who was one of the attacking terrorists in the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #10: One of the men who was among the attackers in the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #11: One of the men who attacked the CIA safe house. **Alik's henchman #12: One of the men who sniped Mike Collins in the CIA safe house, was in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #13: One of the men who was present in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #14: One of the terrorists in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #15: One of the men who was among the terrorists in the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #16: One of the men who entered the hotel ballroom. **Alik's henchman #17: One of the men who was in the hotel ballroom. See also *List of unnamed terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:List Category:Hans Gruber terrorist group member Category:Col. Stuart's merc group Category:Simon Gruber's terrorist group member Category:Russians Category:Germans Category:Americans Category:Gabriel's cyber-terrorist group Category:Chernobyl uranium weapon conspiracy group member Category:Henchmen Category:Chinese Category:Mute villains Category:Gruber siblings Category:Deceased Characters